Demigod's Letters to Fanfiction
by The 379th Hero
Summary: The demigods have found fanfiction and aren't happy with certain stories. T because Leo has a big private and they all like to sware. Oh, yeah. And also, the demigods might argue with eachother in letters. I don't control the demigods.
1. Chapter 1: Only Percabeth

Dear Fanfiction Authors,

Do not do any couples involving me outside of Percabeth.

Also, your versions of how me and Annabeth lost our virginity is all wrong. We did it in the stables on the _Argo II_ on that incredibly notable night when Frank found us. I believe it's in a book called_Mark of Athena_ or something.

Always heroic, Percy.


	2. Chapter 2: Leo's big private

Dear lovely authors of fanfics,

I never dated Reyna and never will. Calypso, stop shouting about the size of Leo's penis. WAIT, WHAT THE FUCK?!

Jason, out.

Pipr here,

Sorry about that. But please, Jason's my boyfriend, and we're going to be marrie.

Seeya!


	3. Chapter 3: Sexy Curse

Dear peoples,

HOLY SHIT, LEO HAS THE BIGGEST PENIS I'VE EVER SEEN. Yes, Leo. Part of my curse was to have sex with every guy who came to my island. No, Annabeth, Percy declined.

Also, Leo and I did have sex on Ogygia before he left to fight Gaea.

Calypso.


	4. Chapter 4: Sex Stories

Hello people of Earth, I come in peace!

I have been having trouble finding stories where I have sex with Calypso.

Of course, I could be searching the wrong things, but who knows.

Also, the only ones I could find were of us having sex before I left her island to fight Gaea. Don't you know that we've had sex plenty of other times?

Yours in demigodishness and all that, peace, out!


	5. Chapter 5: Shut up, Leo

Dear Leo

Annabeth: Shut up about the size of your penis, it isn't as big as Percy's.

Hazel: Or Frank's.

Jason: *sniff* Why is mine the smallest?

Nico: Don't worry. Mine is smaller.

Piper: How do you know?

Nico: I once shadow-travelled Iin on you and Jason having sex.

Jason: Okay. We'll talk about that later.

Shut up! The rest of the seven and Nico.


	6. Chapter 6: Guests are Annoying

Dear guest dude,

I'm Percy. I would know. I was their... there, whatever. The point is, me and Annabeth... Annabeth and I, we had sex in the stables, but she wasn't on birth control, so I came in her ass.

Annoyed, Percy.

Dear Percy,

TMI

From Hazel

Dear Hazel,

You did anal in public.

From Annabeth

Dearall you demigods,

You are supposed to be writing to fanfiction.

From, The 379th Hero

Dear The 379th Hero,

Thatincludes you.

From, FZhang

Dear Frank,

I'm the author, I can do what I want.

From, The 379th Hero


	7. Chapter 7: I Am Not a Cheat

Dear Fanfiction writers,

I am displeased with all stories in which I have sex with one of the following: Piper, Rachel, Hazel, Calypso, Reyna, Artemis, Athena, Aphrodite, Hestia, Hera, Demeter, Persephone, Clarisse, or anyone else who is not Annabeth_ Jackson_.

Forever a hero, Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon.


	8. Chapter 8: Haiku

Dear fanfiction,

You all are screw-ups

You make me extremely sick

Your poetry sucks

From The Haiku Master

**Who is obviously Apollo.**

**Review!**


	9. Chapter 9: Beat that, Leo

**I'm back to this one!**

Dear Calypso and Leo.

LLeo's penis has nothing on Frank's... just sayin'

From, Hazel

Dear Hazel,

How big is Frank?

From, Calypso

Dear Calypso,

He can grow and shrink it, and the limit, so far, is two feet long and a foot wide. Beat that!

From, Hazel

Dear Hazel,

Um, I can't beat that.

From, Leo


	10. Chapter 10: Pertemis is Bad!

**Yah, yah, whatever! I don't own PJO or HOO, or maybe II'm Rick Riordan in disguise...Nope, I'm not, cause if I were, the books would be published more quickly.**

Dear Fanfiction,

What Iis this shit?! I am a virgin goddess and cannot have sexual Iintercourse with a man! What are you giggling about, Apollo?!

I have to go.

Dear Fanftiction,

That was Artemis.

From, The 379th Hero


	11. Chapter 11: Artemis Just Swore!

**And I'm updating twice Iin one day, wow!**

Dear FanFiction,

HOLY COWS! That was the first time ever that my younger sister has ever sworn! She must be real mad...

From, The Haiku Master, God of the sun, Poetry, Music, etc., Apollo.


	12. Chapter 12: ToD confusion

**Yah, I'm gonna write this.**

Dear FanFic writers,

Is there anyway that we would ever end up playing a game of Truth or Dare?

Percy.

Dear Percy,

Shut up, we played it today and are, in fact, playing it again right now. We're gonna get some snacks.

From, Annabeth.

**More info on this will be found in the 3rd chapter of My latest ToD story! (Yes, all my stories are linked Iin some way... btw, I just do this one for fun!)**

**Review!**


	13. Chapter 13: Just Another Letter

**Heyo! Meesa The 379th Hero, not Rick Riordan, so I don't own PJO or HoO.**

Dear FanFiction,

You guys need to stop with fics that ddon't make sense.

Leo.


	14. Chapter 14: Scary Slash

**Last I checked, I was a 14 year old boy in Toronto, so II'm not Rick Riordan. Therefore, I don't own PJO or HOO.**

Dear crazy fanfic authors,

I have recently found out what a slash fic is... the hard way: by reading one.

Those are just disturbing!

From, Annabeth _Jackson._

**And she put emphasis on Jackson, so don't split Percabeth unless you want the entire Camp Half-Blood as your enemy.**

**BTW, I won't be able to update in the next few days, so, yah.**

**Review, peoples!**


End file.
